El punto en el que nos encontramos
by Fictionuser
Summary: Sora siente algo por sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Por qué elegir a uno si ambos le corresponden? El inicio de un triangulo amoroso. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Proyecto 1-8". Tai x Sora x Matt.


_Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia). Este one- shoot es mi humilde aportación para "La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"._

 _Combinación 16: Taichi x Sora x Yamato_

 _El punto en el que nos encontramos._

(Presente)

La luz penetraba suavemente en la habitación, Sora abrió los ojos con cuidado, miró a ambos lados de la cama y sonrió. A su izquierda Yamato dormía plácidamente con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, dándole un aspecto adorable, en cambio, a su derecha Taichi roncaba y se movía constantemente. Los tres se encontraban desnudos en la cama, había vuelto a suceder.

Llevaban un par de meses manteniendo una relación que cualquier persona entendería como complicada. No lo habían hablado con claridad pero tampoco habían dejado de tener aquellos encuentros.

Todo empezó de manera natural, sin ser forzado.

* * *

Dos meses antes, a principios de marzo, Sora tuvo una semana terrible. Discutía con su madre por todo: por no haber hecho la cama, por llevar el pelo algo despeinado, por llegar diez minutos tarde...pequeños detalles y disputas que hicieron que el fuerte carácter de Sora fuera más susceptible a ser mostrado. Algo que Yamato y Tai percibieron en seguida. Además, uno de los exámenes más importantes de la universidad le había ido bastante mal, cosa que ayudó a que su humor empeorara todavía más.

Pese al intento de todos sus amigos para que saliera de casa, rechazó todas las invitaciones con amabilidad. Matt y Tai no se rindieron con tanta facilidad, decidieron sacarla a la fuerza de su casa el viernes por la noche, aprovechando que ese fin de semana su madre iba a visitar a su marido y Sora no tendría problemas con los horarios de llegada.

— No me apetece salir, chicos.— había dicho Sora en tono cansino.

— Danos una oportunidad.— le respondió Tai.

— Si en la primera hora no te diviertes, puedes marcharte a casa.

En un principio, Sora no quiso ir pero aceptó a regañadientes ya que sabía que sus amigos hacían aquello con buena intención. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de una salida los tres juntos.

No se marchó. Ni a la primera hora ni a la siguiente.

Empezaron en uno de sus locales preferidos, donde tenían una gran variedad de cerveza a un precio asequible para los estudiantes. Después de la primera vino la segunda y así hasta llegar a la sexta. Sora notaba que hablaba de manera más lenta y se trababa al pronunciar algunas palabras más complicadas, lo que provocaba la burla de Taichi y la sonrisa de Yamato. Después los tres fueron a un pub para bailar. Allí bebieron algunas copas más y quemaron la pista con sus bailes. Los únicos que bailaban bien eran Sora y Matt, que pese al nivel de alcohol mantenían una buena coordinación. Lo de Tai no tenía nombre, movía los brazos y las piernas sin ritmo alguno y, pese a bailar mal, tenía su propio encanto. Tai sabía que no bailaba bien, pero no le importaba.

Cuando no pudieron más, fueron a casa de Sora a tomar la última copa.

—¡Aquí está!— había dicho Sora sacando una botella de sake.— Sabía que mi madre no la había tirado.

—Está prácticamente nueva.— dijo Yamato.

—Bueno, la señora Takenouchi no tiene pinta de pegarse muchas fiestas.— dijo Tai.—Demasiado seria, para mi gusto.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada e ignoró el comentario de Tai. Sacó tres vasos de chupito y los miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Preparados?

Se hicieron tres chupitos cada uno. Ahora ninguno vocalizaba bien y se reían por cualquier tontería. Los tres estaban en el sofá, con los pies descalzos apoyados en la mesita.

—Gracias.— dijo Sora cogiendo la mano de sus dos mejores amigos.— Sois los únicos que haríais este tipo de cosas por mi.

—¿Beber hasta caer rendidos?— dijo Tai con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, idiota.— respondió Sora dándole un codazo.— Obligarme a salir de casa para que olvide todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana. Lo he pasado muy bien.

—No tienes que agradecer nada.— dijo Matt.— Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.

Sora obeservó a sus amigos con cariño.

—Os quiero mucho.— dijo.— A los dos.

No supo muy bien porque hizo aquello, pero quiso hacerlo. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a Matt y besó sus labios con suavidad, un beso lento pero excitante. Matt correspondió el beso, claramente sorprendido.

Sus labios se separaron y Sora dirigió su mirada a Tai, quien estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y dispuesto a protestar. No se lo permitió, pues se acercó a él y le besó de una manera algo más intensa, pero con el mismo sentimiento con el que había besado a Matt.

—Lo siento.— dijo una vez terminó su beso con Taichi.— Quería hacerlo.

Ambos amigos guardaron silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía avergonzado.

—No te disculpes.— dijo Matt.— Yo también os quiero mucho a ambos y mentiría si no dijera que alguna vez me he planteado que es lo que siento realmente por vosotros.

—Yo...yo también.— dijo Tai en voz baja.— Somos inseparables y tenemos una conexión que no tenemos con nadie más.

Sora se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. No esperaba que sus dos mejores amigos también se hubieran planteado la conexión que tenían.

Matt y Tai se miraron durante unos instantes y, para sorpresa de Sora, se fundieron en un tierno beso. Abrió la boca sorprendida, también se sintió excitada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la cama de matrimonio de los padres de Sora. Compartían besos y caricias entre ellos, la excitación incrementaba por momentos.

Ambos chicos se centraron en el cuello de Sora, dando besos cortos y suaves. Aquello provocaba que su cuerpo se excitara, estimulando el endurecimiento de sus pezones y la humedad de su vagina. Emitió un gruñido de excitación y observó a sus dos amigos con lujuria. Se quitó la blusa con cuidado y después los pantalones. Ambos amigos la observaron con fascinación.

Sora se acercó a Tai y empezó a quitarle la camisa y a desabrocharle el pantalón. Matt a su vez empezó a besarle el trasero y acariciarle la espalda.

Poco después fue Tai quien le quitó la ropa a Yamato. Sora se deleitó observando el cuerpo desnudo de ambos. Tai tenía la piel morena y unos abdominales marcados, tenía el miembro erecto y observaba a Sora con deseo. Matt tenía la piel más clara y el cuerpo trabajado también, su miembro se encontraba en la misma posición que el de Tai. Los miró a ambos con diversión y se quitó el tanga y el sujetador muy despacio.

Ambos recorrieron su cuerpo descaradamente, deteniéndose en sus senos. No eran excesivamente grandes, pero parecía que aquello no les importaba mucho.

Matt empezó a besar su vientre, acercándose a besos a su seno izquierdo. Una vez llegó a él empezó a lamerlo despacio incidiendo en el pezón. Tai en cambio no iba con tanto cuidado, mordía su pezón incitando el humedecimiento de Sora que gemía por lo que ambos amigos le hacían. Ella a su vez masturbaba a sus amigos, correspondiendo los besos de ambos con fiereza y lujuria.

No se decían nada, pero tampoco precisaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Los tres se deseaban y se necesitaban en esos momentos.

Al primer orgasmo llegó con Yamato, la penetró con suavidad aumentando el ritmo lentamente. Sora sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco llegaba al clímax. Tai besaba y mordía sus senos con fuerza.

—Bésame.— le dijo a Tai con un gemido.

Obedeció la orden de su compañera y la besó con intensidad, explorando con su lengua la boca de Sora. Ella a su vez acariciaba su miembro.

Una vez ambos llegaron al orgasmo, se sentó encima de Tai, sintiendo que el miembro de su mejor amigo abarcaba todo su interior. Empezó a cabalgar de manera salvaje, excitada por la cara de satisfacción de Tai. Detrás de ella Matt le acariciaba los senos y le besaba la espalda con deseo. Ambos gimieron al llegar al orgasmo.

Los tres se recostaron en la cama en silencio y con el deseo aún presente en el ambiente. No hablaron de lo sucedido ni esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente. Ninguno se avergonzaba por lo sucedido debido al alcohol y los sentimientos que tenían entre ellos.

Aquello volvió a repetirse durante los meses posteriores. Al principio pasaba una vez por semana, pero poco a poco los encuentros fueron más seguidos y se veían casi todos los días. No siempre era para mantener relaciones sexuales, a veces era para ver una película o cenar juntos. Poco a poco habían empezado a forjar una relación a tres bandas.

Una mañana, después de dormir los tres en el apartamento de Matt, Sora fue a la ducha para ir a las clases más despejada. Fue la mejor ducha de su vida. Terminaron los tres duchándose juntos, restregando y lavando sus cuerpos húmedos. Terminaron en la cama, Tai penetrándola por delante y Matt por detrás.

El sexo era increíble. Habían aprendido a entenderse y conocían que es lo que excitaba al otro. Matt y Tai practicaban la penetración entre ellos también, algo que sabían que excitaba a Sora. Aquello no significaba que se sintieran atraídos por otros hombres, pero ellos tres se querían y se gustaban sin barreras.

* * *

(Presente)

Ambos amigos se despertaron y besaron a Sora en la mejilla. Era evidente que mantenían una relación. Ninguno había salido con nadie más y solo tenían ojos para ellos. Conocían los secretos y las preocupaciones que tenían y se apoyaban cuando era necesario.

No habían hablado de que es lo que mantenían exactamente, pero no hacía falta aclararlo. No se lo habían contado a nadie, pero tampoco lo escondían. Después de todo, ellos se encontraban cómodos en la situación en la que estaban y con la relación que disfrutaban.

Sora amaba a ambos por igual y sabía que ellos correspondían sus sentimientos. La relación que mantenían surgió de una manera inesperada, pero era algo que los tres sabían que habría terminado pasando tarde o temprano, como si desde un principio su destino fuera terminar juntos.

Cada uno apoyó la cabeza en uno de los pechos de Sora. Notaba la excitación matutina de sus chicos, y lo que aquello significaba.

—Algún día tendremos que hablar de esto.— les dijo Sora.

Matt empezó a acariciar el vello de su pubis y asintió con suavidad.

—¿De qué?— preguntó Tai con inocencia mientras le mordía el pezón.

Sora empezó a excitarse y a maldecir a ambos por hacerle perder el control de aquella manera.

—Del punto en el que nos encontramos. Debemos aclarar lo nuestro.

—No hay nada que aclarar.— dijeron ambos a la vez con una sonrisa burlona.

Sora intentó mirarles con enfado pero no pudo hacerlo. Quizá tuvieran razón y no hiciera falta poner un nombre a su relación. Quizá algún día hablarían de la relación que mantenían.

Pero era algo que no les preocupaba, seguían siendo Matt, Tai y Sora aquel trío de mejores amigos inseparables. Sora los apartó a ambos y los miró con picardía.

—Lo que vosotros digáis.—dijo con indiferencia.— Me voy a la ducha.—Les dijo mientras se dirigía al baño completamente desnuda.

No era necesario girarse para saber que ambos la miraban de arriba a abajo. Tampoco era necesario ser muy perspicaz para saber que ambos se habían levantado de la cama y se dirigían al baño dispuestos a acompañarla en su ducha matutina.

Sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaban las mañanas que empezaban de aquella forma.

* * *

Disfrutad de la historia tanto como la he disfrutado yo escribiendo.

Nos leemos :)


End file.
